Post-Avengers- 3 Captain America: House of SHIELD
by j3px
Summary: 3 of 3. *Screenplay* Immediately following the Avengers' rescue of New York and Loki's departure, Steve Rogers follows Natasha's advice to seek Nick Fury in order to ask him for a job. She also tips him off about an insurgency and extremely efficient kill missions in Eastern Europe. However, Fury isn't willing to talk about that... Perhaps for a good reason.


LOKI: Prince of Mischief Vignette Trilogy

by vocaltaffy

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA"**

" **HOUSE OF S.H.I.E.L.D."**

 **ACT TWO, SCENE ONE**

ANGLE ON

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Washington, D.C. Saturday, 17:11 p.m. EST.

MOVING SHOT

As Rogers walks to and arrives at front desk.

RECEPTIONIST

How may I help you?

ROGERS

Steve Rogers, here to see Fury seventeen hundred.

INSERT

Roger's motorcycle license

Which Rogers hands off to the RECEPTIONIST who looks somewhat like Stan Lee.

Rogers signs in at the front desk.

Receptionist sees the date of birth on the license.

Eyes Rogers more closely.

RECEPTIONIST

Young man. Says here your date of birth reads

ROGERS

(quickly)

July fourth nineteen-eighteen. Sir.

RECEPTIONIST

You're ninety-four years old? Yyyyeah rright.

Rogers just smiles.

FAVORING Receptionist

As he stares at Rogers. It as if he remembers him from somewhere.

RECEPTIONIST

Steve Rogers. Hmm. Name sounds familiar. Oddly enough… In my war days there two artists for the U.S. Army.

12

ROGERS

(humoring)

Oh yeah?

RECEPTIONIST

Don't sass me, boy.

ROGERS

(embarassed)

Sorry.

RECEPTIONIST

You see there was me and this other artist. Fella looked just like you. Well he was kind of a RUNT.

Rogers nods, stares at receptionist a bit, as though trying to recall him from somewhere else… Sometime else.

ROGERS

Wait… 1941… You're-

RECEPTIONIST

Just listen, sonny. I'm barin' my heart out here.

CUT TO

S.H.I.E.L.D. ATRIUM

MOVING SHOT

As DIRECTOR NICK FURY walking through corridor, with AGENT SITWELL briefly joining him.

FURY

Whatcha got, Sitwell?

SITWELL

Sir… it's Agent Coulson. He

FURY

Sitwell, it's confidential. Keep it that way.

SITWELL

Right, sir, the walls have ears.

FURY

And _those_ ears have ears. Book the Tahiti trip.

13

ANOTHER ANGLE

FAVORING

AGENT HILL heading toward Director Fury's office. She appears to be looking for him unaware that he's fifty meters to her right She crosses the main hall when suddenly

FURY

Stop on through at Eighteen hundred. Then you're free to

SITWELL

(interrupts)

Sir, if you don't mind I'd

FURY

(indignant)

ExCUSE me, Sitwell,

WIDE SHOT ON

A cluster of EMPLOYEES turning to Sitwell's admonishment.

FURY

did You just CUT me OFF?

FAVORING HILL

Who retreads a few and peeps around the corner, eyebrows raised, finds Fury up in arms with

FURY

Agent Sitwell!

SITWELL

Yes sir.

FURY

SITWELL your mouth's about TEN words away from

relegating your ass to bagging GROCERIES.

SITWELL

Yes sir.

FURY

Yes sir WHAT?!

SITWELL

Yes sir I _am_ sir?

FURY

WHAT?!

14

SITWELL

Yes sir it is, sir.

FURY

You DAMN right, it is. ' _If you don't mind'_ my ass.

Damn right I mind. Now What did I tell you to go do?

SITWELL

(embarassed)

You said, to

FURY

WHAT did I TELL you Sitwell?

Now Don't MAKE me repeat myself.

SITWELL

Report to you at eighteen hundred and go home sir.

FURY

GOOD! You WERE listening. Do we pay you to refuse orders Sitwell?

SITWELL

No sir.

FURY

WHAT, then?

SITWELL

Um, sir

FURY

I can't HEAR you Sitwell! ANSWER the QUESTION!

WIDE ANGLE

As we see most Employees watching Fury dress Sitwell down.

FURY

(louder)

Now YOU ALL mind your damn business, or Sitwell won't be the ONLY ONE a' y'all havin' all the Fun.

SHIFT TO

FRONT DESK

ANGLE ON

Rogers

as SECURITY GUARD 1 leads ROGERS to check-in point.

SECURITY GUARD 1

(motions to mid-sized bowl)

Please put all your belongings on your here, sir.

15

Rogers removes his motorcycle keys and what look like a few pieces of Dubble Bubble gum and wrappers.

SECURITY GUARD 1

(motions to second guard

Thank you. Won't you step over here please.

SHIFT TO

Cluster of employees, who clear out.

SITWELL

You pay me, to follow them sir.

FURY

Very GOOOD. (calmer) It's Saturday. Now do as I said,

then go home to your old lady.

SITWELL

Old lady sir?

FURY

See you in my office, Jasper. Seventeen fifty.

SITWELL

Yes, sir. (turns to walk off)

FAVORING AGENT MARIA HILL

Joining Fury as Sitwell reluctantly departs. She hardly conceals her smirk.

HILL

Sitwell…

SITWELL shoots a purse-lipped glance in Hill's direction before walking off.

HILL

(smirks)

That's the Fury I remember.

FURY

(looks back until out of earshot)

Smart kid. Though sometimes, I'm not so sure he's aboard.

HILL

Aboard, sir?

FURY

(a bit annoyed)

On the same team.

16

HILL

(smirk)

Noted sir.

SHIFT TO

FRONT LOBBY

As Rogers waits to be cleared.

SECURITY GUARD 2

Sir, put your hands out where I can see 'em.

Rogers does so.

SECURITY GUARD 2

I'm gonna scan you first. Hold still.

Guard scans Rogers. He moves in a bit closer, raises hands.

SECURITY GUARD 2

Gotta pat you down real quick, sir.

ROGERS

(a bit uneasy)

Excuse me?

SECURITY GUARD 2

Just a routine pat down. Won't take long.

ANOTHER ANGLE

FAVORING Rogers

As the guard pats him down. We see Rogers feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Security guard 2 returns his items.

SECURITY GUARD 2

Here are your things, sir.

ROGERS starts to run

SECURITY GUARD 2

Have a nice d-

FAVORING

Security Guard 2

Who steps forward)

SECURITY GUARD 2

Hey SIR! You're gonna hafta walk!

ROGERS

(slows down, waves back)

Sorry about that!

17

ANOTHER ANGLE

Between the Receptionist and the Security Guards

As the Receptionist relays his story

RECEPTIONIST

So that guy he says he's ninety-four years old. So I make him promise to tell me his secret before he leaves the building.

SHIFT TO

Midpoint of Atrium, where Hill and Fury are walking.

FURY

Alright you got it Hill. Now what else ya got?

HILL

Some news on the Springfield incident.

An imprint in Springfield, sir. Looks like one of Thor's?

FURY

This close? Send someone over to clear it.

HILL

It's in a wheat field sir. In Missouri.

FURY

Alright then _You_ clear it. Stay ten steps ahead.

HILL

I'm on it.

AGENT WILSON

Director

FURY

Wilson.

Whatcha got on Stark?

WILSON

It's more like what _he's_ got, sir…

a hangover. He's been sleeping it off.

FURY

And Rogers?

WILSON

He's arrived sir.

FURY

Good. Show him to my office.

18

WILSON

Already there, sir. He wishes to speak with you.

FURY

What about?

WILSON

I… don't know exactly sir.

FURY

You mean you to tell me you DIDN'T even ASK him?

WILSON

Well sir he's… Captain America. He's got level six clearance

FURY

(firm)

This AIN'T A NIGHTCLUB Wilson DON'T GIVE me that bull-

WILSON

My apologies sir. He'll talk only with you.

FURY

Then tell him to wait.

WILSON

Yes sir.

FURY

I'm wrappin' somethin' up. I'll go see what he wants l-

FAVORING STEVE ROGERS

as Rogers comes into immediate view.

Wilson leaves Fury and exits.

ROGERS

There you are!

FURY

(annoyed)

Damn it Rogers don't you KNOCK? Anyway, you're early.

(pause)

Hey slow down Rogers. We ain't running a race.

ROGERS

(aware)

Sorry. Friendly security you got there.

We've gotten a little closer than I wanted.

19

FURY

Cute, Rogers, cute. Well I can't just let anybody who says he's Steve Rogers in here. And you realize I _just_ _sent_ you guys on a respite 'till we need you again. Don't you take a break?

ROGERS

I…kinda think seventy years in the ice is long enough, don't you?

FURY

I _think_ I'm STARTING to wish I _didn't_ stop you in the Square.

ANOTHER ANGLE

FAVORING FURY

As Rogers marvels at the architecture, namely the space.

ROGERS

(amazed)

Amazing. Place is huger on the inside than out. Your office is Fury. Cluttered too. You live in there?

FURY

(keeping pace)

So WHAT if I DO? I do whatever it takes so America- the world- sleeps nights.

ROGERS

(snarky)

Does that include keeping secrets?

FURY

(turning midwalk)

Rogers… you didn't appear on my doorstep to Feng Shui my office,

or preach on your soap box. What do you want?

ROGERS

I'm a soldier, Fury. As long as I live

I have an obligation to serve this country.

FURY

Are you asking me for a job with S.H.I.E.L.D?

REVERSE ANGLE

Fury drops a file that slips out. Rogers reaches for it but is tapped by Fury.

FURY

I got it.

FURY stops, quickly scoops it back into its folder.

20

ROGERS

Let's just say I'm not one to spend my freedom twiddling my thumbs behind a desk while others fight for ours.

FURY

Pierce is the guy and he's outta town. He'll be back on Monday. I'll get back to you on that after. That work for you?

FAVORING ROGERS

Who nods in assent and turns to leave when he suddenly stops, as if remembering something.

FAVORING FURY

ROGERS

(curious smile)

Oh, Fury. Almost forgot.

FURY

(turns)

ROGERS

(hush)

It's Natasha.

ANGLE

On Fury who raises his head, as if curious.

ROGERS

She said something to me, about a mission. Nordosibirsk if I recall. Quelling a rebellion, foiling an assassination attempt… S.H.I.E.L.D. being out there. What exactly are we doing out there?

FURY

(feigning indifference)

WE'RE doing Nothing YOU should concern yourself about.

You DON'T even work for us yet and YOU'RE not PRIVY to that kind of information.

I _think_ you remember the meaning of the word 'classified. 'That's her assignment. Strictly Romanoff's. (starts walking off)

ANOTHER ANGLE

FAVORING ROGERS

as he can't help mulling over Romanoff's words.

WIDER ANGLE

as he glances down, contemplating what Fury has just said.

VOICEOVER

Of Fury

FURY

You'll hear from me by Wednesday, Rogers. 'Til then take it easy.

21

(pause)

And another thing. Where I'm from secrets protect people. Secrets based on trust. Curiosity _Kills_ the cat. Sticking your nose into something not intended for you… can getcha killed.

(pause)

So in the meantime why don't you go research whatever it is that 'normal' people do these days. Try to blend in.

ROGERS

Blend in?

FURY

For one thing, your wardrobe.

ANOTHER ANGLE

FAVORING Rogers

22

as he briefly looks over his wardrobe, as if something might be wrong. He looks back, nonplussed, at Fury.

FURY

…it ain't the forties anymore … in _case_ you _Haven't_ noticed. Seems you're a bit behind on some things.

ROGERS

Well I _did just_ thaw out

MOVING SHOT

as Fury walks, without missing a beat.

FURY

Get some new clothes. Take an IT class. Watch a baseball game.

Go visit a museum, a library or something.

WIDE SHOT

FAVORING ROGERS

ROGERS

Where do I-

FURY

(interrupts)

ROGERS.

ROGERS

(stops)

FURY

(beat, casual, waves off)

… Wednesday.

MOVING SHOT

Of ROGERS slowly backpedaling, pensive… he turns to walk toward the entrance.

FADE OUT (END ACT TWO, SCENE TWO)

22


End file.
